


Secrets (This is not what i intended)

by yellowpretendingtobered



Series: (You Drive Me) Crazy [16]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Love, Secrets, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpretendingtobered/pseuds/yellowpretendingtobered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know you don't think that I am trying. I know you're wearing thin down to the core" his large hand envelops her own. It was always meant to rest here. To rest within her soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets (This is not what i intended)

**Author's Note:**

> Fall for you by Secondhand serenade

"Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again" bright eyes hold deep secrets. They scream with longing; burning to set free the desires. Tearing him apart. If she could only understand. 

"Hold on to your words because talk is cheap" blonde hair appears dark in the dank lighting of a lonely street lamp. The dirt marring her once clear skin a reminder of the day. A reminder of the secrets hidden just below her surface. The weight of which boggs her down, heavy against a restless soul. Bleak eyes turn to the right, away from the man she once called home.

"I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true" voices cast earnestness across the desert between them. There is no coming back. If she walks away now, then he is past hope. His sun has set for the last time.

Tears run rivers down her face. "I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start" sobs slash through like the paws of a lion; rough and deadly.

"I know you don't think that I am trying. I know you're wearing thin down to the core" his large hand envelops her own. It was always meant to rest here. To rest within her soul. 

His love rests like a sigil carved on her soul. Just a small token is all it will take to break her resolve. To set her free from the lies and the secrets warring within the two of them; searing away at their insides trying in vain to soar the skies.

"I love you, Felicity. This is not what I intended. I always swore to you I'd never fall apart," a gentle arm pulls her close on an embrace. "It started five years ago on a trip to China,"

The secrets are over.


End file.
